DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack
}} Revolution Super Black Box Pack is the 22nd DMX pack in the OCG. Details *It contains 59 + 167 cards. *It likely contains a mix of reprints and newly unprecedented game and card mechanics, similar to the previous Black Box Pack, DMX-12 Black Box Pack. *This set was first sold at the Next Gen World Hobby Fair 2016 Winter on January 23, 2016m before the official release date of January 30, 2016. DMX-22a Contents *S1/S6 *S2/S6 *S3/S6 *S4/S6 *S5/S6 *S6/S6 Codeking Khachaturian 偽りの王 ハチャトゥリアン *1/59 犯罪紳士 カンゼンクライム *2/59 *3/59 告白の堕天 ゼクシィ *4/59 熱血龍 ボルシャック・クロス *5/59 *6/59 *7/59 *8/59 Italic Giant 別格の超人（イタリック・ジャイアント） *9/59 *10/59 *11/59 *12/59 オリオティス・ジャッジ *13/59 *14/59 *15/59 *16/59 *17/59 *18/59 *19/59 *20/59 *21/59 *22/59 Faerie Shower フェアリー・シャワー *23/59 *24/59 *25/59 *26/59 *27/59 *28/59 *29/59 *30/59 *31/59 *31/59 *32/59 *33/59 *34/59 Taka, Duema Star デュエマ・スター タカ *35/59 *36/59 *37/59 Daiki, Duema Boy デュエマボーイ ダイキ *38/59 *39/59 *40/59 *41/59 Red Dragon Caller, Sonia　赤龍喚士・ソニア　 *42/59 Bloody Cross *43/59 *44/59 *45/59 *46/59 *47/59 *48/59 *49/59 Kerora, Up Cider 飢えと乾き（アップ・サイダー） ケローラ *50/59 *51/59 *52/59 *53/59 *54/59 *55/59 *55/59 *56/59 *57/59 *58/59 *59/59 Unnumbered Cards *??/59 Nam=Aueiki, Growth Style *??/59 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage *??/59 Mystery Hippo *??/59 Endra Pappi DMX-22b Contents *1/??? January 1月 *2/??? February 2月 *3/??? March 3月 *4/??? April 4月 *5/??? May 5月 *6/??? June 6月 *7/??? July 7月 *8/??? August 8月 *9/??? September 9月 *10/??? October 10月 *11/??? November 11月 *12/??? December 12月 *13/??? Cu Rrypan, Intense Heat 激熱 カ・レーパン *14/??? Team Exile ~Katsudon and Friends~, Victorage Outlaw Cosmo Alchemy Kung Fu Horn Blues Cli Byte Hell Shen Gunman Gonbutreasure Friends Cross Robin Michaelan Global 超無法無敵宇宙合金武闘鼓笛魔槍絶頂百仙閻魔神拳銃極太陽友情暴剣R・M・Gチームエグザイル～カツドンと仲間たち～ *15/??? Mauchu, One Extreme （穴久保幸作先生描き下ろし） *16/??? Aquan （デュ円Ver.） *17/??? Hyperspatial Guard Hole （新規イラスト版） *18/??? 「我」の極 エゴイスト Egoist, Zenith of "Me" *19/??? *20/??? *21/??? Parlock, Crossword パーロック～交差の石板（クロスワード）～ *22/??? *23/??? *24/??? *25/??? *26/??? *27/??? *28/??? *29/??? *30/??? *31/??? Mega Making Dragon メガ・メイキング・ドラゴン *32/??? *33/??? 爆熱血 ナレ太郎 Narrataro, Explosive Passion *34/??? *35/??? Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova （ドラゴン桜 コラボカード） *36/??? *37/??? Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie （秋★枝先生描き下ろし） *38/??? *39/??? Come On Pippi *40/??? Awoken Zeus Olympios *41/??? *42/??? *43/??? *44/??? 超電磁 パックE Pack E, The Super Electromagnetic *45/??? 爆笑必至（デンジャラス） じーさん Dangerous Grandpa *46/??? *47/??? *48/??? *49/??? *50/??? *51/??? *52/??? *53/??? *54/??? *55/??? Necrodragon End of the World （福本伸行先生描き下ろし） *56/??? *57/??? *58/??? *59/??? *60/??? *61/??? *62/??? *63a/??? Boaropagos, Evil Emperor Ruins *64/??? Treasure Cruise *65/??? *66/??? *67/??? *68/??? *69/??? Rockman EXE & Katta ロックマンエグゼ＆勝太 *70/??? *71/??? *72/??? *73/??? *74/??? *75/??? *76/??? *77/??? *78/??? *79/??? *80/??? *81/??? School Man （ホイル版） *82/??? *83/??? *84/??? Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword 無敵剣 プロト・ギガハート *85/??? Galberius Dragon ガルベリアス・ドラゴン *86/??? *87/??? *88/??? *89/??? *89/??? *90/??? 大作家 シンボー Shinboo, Great Writer *91/??? *92/??? *93/??? *94/??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal （武井宏之先生描き下ろし） *95/??? Pakurio パクリオ（ホイル版） *96/??? *97/??? *98/??? *99/??? *100/??? *101/??? *102/??? *103/??? ハムカツのイラスト百烈ペン Hamukatsu's hundred barrel illust pen *104/??? *105/??? Jace, the Mind Sculptor （MTGコラボカード） *106/??? *107/??? *108/??? *109/??? 鋼龍 クシャルダオラ　Kushala Daora（Collboration with Monster Hunter） *110/??? 素晴らしい犬（ワンコレイジ） ワンワンワン Wanwanwan, Wankorage（実写カード） *111/??? 素晴らしい犬（ワンコレイジ） ワンワンワン（実写カード） *112/??? *113/??? *114/??? *115/??? 超越男 Excess Man *116a/??? Convoy Trailer, Temporal Commander 時空の司令 コンボイ・トレーラー 116b/??? Convoy, Awakened Commander 司令官の覚醒者 コンボイ (Transformers) *117/??? *118/??? King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia *119/??? *120/??? Bishamon Kid 120b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *121/??? Immortal Boost, Crimson Lord 121b/??? Explosive Dash! Masashi, Crimson Sabre *122/??? *123/?? Gaiohburn, Head General Sword (勝利の覇闘 ガイラオウ) *123b/??? Gairaioh, Victory Head *124/??? *125/??? 瞬速のアタカマイトβ *126/??? DNA Spark （Collaboration with WIXOSS） *127/??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber （ケシカス君Ver.） *128/??? Nicol Bolas （MTGコラボカード） *129/??? *130/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge （Baby） *131/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Student) *132/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Marriage) *133/??? Glenmalt, Dragon Edge (Old Age) *134/??? Crossfire, Wicked Millionaire （龍が如く コラボカード） *135/??? Entertainer of Stealing and Lying （描き下ろし） *136/??? Rarity Resistance レアリティ・レジスタンス *137/??? *138/??? Judgement of the Flame's Spear and the Water's Blade *139/??? *140/??? Faerie Life フェアリー・ライフ（大阪Ver.） *141/??? *142/??? *143/??? Faerie Life （博多Ver.） *144/??? *145/??? *146/??? Bolshack Masters, Trump Dragon *147/??? The Red, Lightning Sonic （Collboration with Sonic the Hedgehog） *148/??? *149/??? *150/??? *151/??? *152/??? *153/??? Terror Pit （Forbidden Text） *154/??? 灼熱憤怒（トラスティック） テスタ・ロッサ Testa Rossa, Drastic *155/??? Fuji Thunder, Sacred Dragon （ヒーローズ版） *156/??? Ragnarok, the Clock （Collaboration with Ace Attorney） *157/??? *158/??? *159/??? *160/??? *161/??? *162/??? *163/??? Girls Journey ガールズ・ジャーニー *164/??? Mitzi, Guardian of Development Department 開発部の守護者 ミッチー *165/??? *166/??? Yomi, Humanity Left God 左神人類 ヨミ *167/??? Zorro Star, Izanai's Right God 右神のイザナイ ゾロスター Unnumbered */??? Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber (Caricature illustration) */??? Faerie Life (Osaka) */??? Faerie Life (Proxy card with No illustration) */??? Demonic Vice (New illustration) */??? Intense Vacuuming Twist (New illustration) */??? Möbius Cloister (New Illustration) */??? Daiki, Duema Boy デュエマ・ボーイ　ダイキ */??? Mystery Hippo */??? Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake */??? Commander Innocent */??? Medetine, New Year Electro-knight */??? Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal */??? ザ・ブラック・ボックス The Black Box */??? アクア・サーファー Aqua Surfer */??? ファンタジー・フィッシュ Fantasy Fish (No Text) */??? 告白の堕天 ゼクシィ Zekshii, Fallen of confession */??? ブレイン・ストーム （ヒーローズ版）Brain Storm */??? レッツ・ドギラゴン Let's Dogiragon */??? フェアリー・ギフト （ヒーローズ版） Faerie Gift */??? エメラル Emeral */??? ヒラメキ・プログラム Eureka Program */??? 伝説の秘法 超動 Ultramotion Rage Crystal */??? バニラ・ゾーン Vanilla Zone */??? 王機聖者ミル・アーマ（ヒーローズ版）Mil Armor, Mecha King Vizier (Heroes Card, Duema Land President */??? 情熱のD・H ユウ Yuu, Passionate Duel Hero */??? アクア・ティーチャー Aqua Teacher */??? リベレーション・オブ・ジ・エンド Liberation of the End */??? 雪精 エリカッチュ Erikatchu, Snow Faerie */??? 龍覇 サソリス Sasoris, Dragon Edge (Foil) */??? リュウセイ・イン・ザ・ダーク Ryusei In The Dark */??? 「修羅」の頂 VAN・ベートーベン VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Fighting" */??? 超閃機 ジャバジャック Java Jack, Ultra Flash */??? ディオーネ Dione */??? パシフィック・チャンピオン Pacific Champion */??? デュエマ革命 （サインカード） Duema Revolution */??? シンカゲリュウ・柳生・ドラゴン Shadow Sword "Yagyuu" Dragon */??? 夢幻騎士 ダースレイン（ヒーローズ版） Darslain, Dream Knight */??? 封印の精霊龍ヴァルハラ・パラディン Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental */??? 悪魔聖霊アウゼス Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit */??? キング・シビレアシダケ King Poisonous Mushroom */??? オリオティス・ジャッジ Oriotis Judge */??? 寝転ぶ猫 ニャンニャン Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage */??? 予言者ローラン Rolan, the Oracle */??? フェアリー・ミラクル Faerie Miracle */??? 神の子 イズモ Izumo, Son of God */??? 偽りの王 ハチャトゥリアン Codeking Hachadurian */??? 天雷霊騎サルヴァティ Sarvarti, Thunder Spirit Knight */??? ボルバルザーク・紫電・ドラゴン Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon (Footprints) */??? パラダイス・アロマ Paradise Aroma */??? 偶発と弾幕の要塞 Fortification Against Barrage and Ambush */??? 駿足の政 Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor */??? 閃光のメテオライト・リュウセイ Meteorite Ryusei the Flash */??? 魔天降臨 （新規イラスト版） Upheaval (Dramatic Card) */??? 炎舌実況DJ・ショー Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator */??? ベイビー・バース Baby Birth */??? 聖霊龍騎セイント・ボルシャック Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon */??? 光器パーフェクト・マドンナ Perfect Madonna, Light Weapon */??? 青銅の鎧 Bronze-Arm Tribe */??? 龍覇 ドクロスカル Dokuroskull, Dragon Edge */??? フォーチュン・スロット Fortune Slot */??? ジェスター・ブレイン Jester Brain */??? 二角の超人 Titan Giant ---- */??? デュエマボーイ ダイキ　Daiki, Duema Boy */??? ドンドン吸い込むナウ （新規イラストVer.）Intense Vacuuming Twist (New Illustration) */??? デモニック・バイス （ゴクオー君Ver.）Demonic Vice (Gokuo Version) */??? 死神竜凰ドルゲドス Dorgedos, the Reaper Drake */??? コマンダー・イノセント Commander Innocent */??? メビウスの回廊 （新規イラストVer.）Möbius Cloister (New Illustration) */??? 賀正電士メデタイン （新規イラストVer.） Medetine, New Year Electro-knight (New Illustration) */??? ヘブンズ・ゲート Heaven's Gate (Collaboration with Kantokufuyukitodoki かんとくふゆきとどき */??? マッスル・ポテトKarate Potato (Collaboration with Toy's Story] */??? 超電磁マクスウェルZ Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric */??? 電脳決壊の魔女 アリス Alice, Chaos Witch */??? 熱血逆転 バトライオウ DX Batoraio Deluxe, Passion Reversal */??? ねじれる者 ボーン・スライム （ゾゾゾゾンビーくんVer.）Marrow Ooze, the Twister (Collaboration with ZoZoZoZombie-kun) */??? S・マネーキ S Maneki */??? Dice Dice, Ultra Eureka (Collaboration with monopoly) */??? Great Waste ---- */??? 世紀末ヘヴィ・デス・メタル */??? 勝利宣言 鬼丸「覇」 */??? フレイムランス・トラップ */??? 伝説の秘法 超動 */??? キリモミ・ヤマアラシ */??? ボルシャック・コロドラゴン */??? R.S.F.K Trivia Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs